She Is
by mysupermanwillcome
Summary: Aren't some girls just so lucky? They have boyfriends who will actually plan a Prom for them! short fluffy oneshot ZxV


**Ok I'm in a writing mood and since I didn't update CSC for a loooooooooong time I thought you guys deserved another piece of reading material. I got this idea a long time ago and I don't know if anyone else has done anything like it so I'm sorry if someone has! I don't think piece is my best but I'll leave that up to you guys! It's a bit rushed so sorry for all the mistakes!**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own the HSM cast, Prom Theme by Fountains of Wayne, Dance Floor Anthem by Good Charlotte or She Is by The Fray. Though it certainly wouldn't be a bad thing!**

"_But tonight we'll reach for the stars  
We'll rent expensive cars  
And dream our dreams  
Of a perfect night  
And we'll sing our prom theme_."

-Prom Theme, Fountains of Wayne.

Vanessa Hudgens had never been to a high school Prom. She had been home-schooled, thus not giving her the opportunity. Like every girl, she really wanted to go. She wanted to dress up, spend hours on her make up and hair and dance the night away. Sure she did that for premieres and stuff like that but there's nothing like a high school Prom.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Vanessa! Zac! We need you guys to get changed and meet us here in 15 minutes." Stephie the photographer said. Zac and Vanessa were at a photo shoot for HSM2. Vanessa couldn't be more excited. She got to dress up in a prom dress, something she had never done. The photos were for Gabriella's locker and Troy's room. She and Zac went off to go change into their clothes.

I hope everything goes to plan, Zac thought as he changed into his navy blue suit.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ok Vanessa I want you to smile more. Zac put your arm around Vanessa's waist. Perfect stay like that!" Stephie ordered. Zac and Vanessa did exactly as they were told wishing it would be over. It had gone over the time they had expected and Stephie was scary when she was stressed or tired.

"Vanessa now could you put your arms behind your back and smile sweetly?"

"Like this?" Vanessa asked.

"Perfect. Zac put your hands in your pockets." Flashes went off.

"Now can you hold hands but stay away as far as you can from each other while looking at one another." _Flash, flash, flash._

"So thank you guys, you look great and you're done for the day!" Stephie told the relieved couple. "Go get changed into your normal clothes."

"It's so weird, I get tired standing around." Zac said to Vanessa.

"Yeah well those flashes are overwhelming."

"Oh my gosh Vanessa I just remembered! We need to be somewhere!" Zac exclaimed dragging Vanessa with him in another direction than the changing room.

"Can't it wait so we can get changed?"

"Uhhh no we have to be there now!!" Zac replied, running as fast as he could and pulled Vanessa into his car. They were late since the shoot went overtime.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where are they?" Monique asked Ashley.

"I don't know, they were meant to be here 20 minutes ago!" Ashley replied.

"This was Zac's idea, he could at least show up on time." Corbin said.

"Maybe the photo shoot lasted longer than he expected." Lucas said.

"I hope Vanessa stays in her dress, wouldn't want her showing up in shorts and a shirt!" Olesya exclaimed.

"I just hope they show up soon so we can get started!" Chris commented.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Zac what's so important that it can't wait?" Vanessa asked. Zac parked his car outside of a building and dragged Vanessa, once again, outside to a big door.

"See for yourself." He replied, gesturing for her to open the door. Vanessa pushed the door open and gasped.

On the other side was a room. A huge room. It was been decorated with balloons, streamers, confetti, strobe lights, different coloured lights and a huge disco ball. Vanessa was shocked. All the cast, crew, dancers, friends and they're dates were standing there in ball dresses and suits. The girl's hair and make up was done perfectly and the guys looked very respectable.

"SURPRISE!" they all shouted.

"What is this?" Vanessa asked, still shocked and surprised.

"Well you never got to go to a prom before so we thought you might like to experience it before you're old and crusty." Ashley joked as she stood beside Vanessa hugging her.

"Oh my gosh! Thank you guys! You're the best!" Vanessa squealed trying to hug as many people as she could.

"Don't thank us; this was all Zac's idea." Monique informed her.

"Thank you Zac." Vanessa said wrapping her arms around his neck and planted a big, passionate kiss on his lips.

"Well if I get kisses like that, anytime!" Zac said when they broke off. Vanessa laughed.

"Now that the special girl has arrived lets get this party started!" the M.C said into the microphone. The M.C was the same one in the first movie that paired Troy and Gabriella up for karaoke.

Dance Floor Anthem by Good Charlotte came on and couples went off to hit the dance floor.**(LOL) **Zac turned to face Vanessa.

"May I have this dance?"

"Of course." Vanessa smiled as she took his hand.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vanessa was tired. She had been dancing for 8 songs straight. Sure HSM and HSM2 dance rehearsals were 10 times worse but she was still tired.

"Zac I'm tired. I'm gonna go sit down." Zac nodded and led her to a table with a deep purple tablecloth where Ashley and Jared were sitting.

"So how's your prom so far?" Ashley asked her bestie.

"Perfect." Vanessa said with a big grin. "Thank you so much for organizing this!"

"No problem." Zac and Ashley said.

As Ashley rattled off about her several prom nights, Zac zoned out. He was looking about Vanessa.

She looks so beautiful tonight. I'm glad I did this for her. She looks really happy, Zac thought.

Vanessa waved her hand in front of his face. "Zac?" Vanessa asked.

He snapped back to reality. "Yeah babe?"

"What was your prom night like?" Ashley asked him. Zac smiled to himself as he thought of the memory.

"It was really bad. I was almost an hour late because my date wasn't ready, I got a big stain on my top, my date couldn't dance and tried to seduce me and when I said no she dumped me…even though we weren't going out."

"That sucks." Jared said.

"Yeah well this one is way better already!" Zac shrugged. Vanessa smiled. She was very smiley that evening.

"Ok everyone it's time to announce the prom King and Queen. We have 3 candidates for each title but only one can win. The candidates for Prom King are Zac Efron, Corbin Bleu and Lucas Grabeel. Would those three men please come up onto the stage please?" Zac left Vanessa to make his way onto the stage.

"And the candidates for Prom Queen are Vanessa Hudgens, Monique Coleman and Ashley Tisdale! **(Yeah I know weird choice but I'm just gonna use the main cast.)**

Would those lovely ladies please come up onto the stage?" Once everyone was on the stage the M.C continued. "So this years Prom King is" he paused for a drum roll. "Zac Efron!" the crowd started clapping as the M.C **(What's his name? Does anyone know?) **placed the Wall Mart plastic crown on Zac's head.

"And your Prom Queen is" he paused for another drum roll. "Vanessa Hudgens!" Vanessa glowed as she knelt to have her tiara positioned on her head. She had never been more happy.

"Now it's time for the King and Queen to have their spotlight dance. But here's a song that someone asked to be played before the night." the M.C announced. She Is by The Fray blared through the speakers. Vanessa looked Zac. He simply smiled and shrugged in return.

"I wonder who requested this song." Vanessa said.

"I wonder." She Is was Zac and Vanessa's special song. Vanessa liked the tune and Zac liked how the lyrics related to them. Zac held out his hand to her, his eyes asking the question. Vanessa gladly took it and followed his lead when he started slow dancing.

"This is perfect." Vanessa whispered to her boyfriend. Zac didn't reply, just quietly sung the song in her ear which was just below her tiara.

"_She is everything I need that I never knew I wanted  
She is everything I want that I never knew I needed  
She is everything I needed  
She is everything._"

**So that's it. Tell me what you think by reviewing! **

**Peace out.**


End file.
